Clara (Barbie in the Nutcracker)
Story On Christmas eve, Clara receive a nutcracker toy, and fall asleep on the couch of the living room. At midnight, she is woke up by the battle between the living nutcracker and the rat king. The latter have a magic scepter and use to shrink Clara at a doll size. He then run away to Candy land; Nutcracker and Clara follow him because they know only the Sugar Plum Princess, who live in this magical land, can give them their previous appearance. Candy land is devastated with most of its inhabitants changed into stone by the rat king. Clara and Nutcracker took refuge at the Treetop village, and Clara hear there that he was previously Eric, rightful prince of the land of Candy, changed into the Nutcracker. They tries to get on an island located in the sea of storm, where Sugar plum princess is supposed to live, but Nutcracker, Clara, Captain Candy and Major Mint do not find anybody. The rat king then manage to capture everyone except Clara. She flee away from the island thanks to flower faeries and the seat made of leaves they did for her. She rushes to the rat's king palace, find a dungeon, which appeared empty. But Clara realize there is an invisible wall which is hiding Nutcracker, Captain Candy and Major Mint. Clara smash the wall, they rush to the courtyard, and the rat king and Nutcracker sword fight. The rat king tried to use his shrinking spell once again, but it bounced back on him after being reflected on Nutcracker 's sword. The rat king is reduced to his original size, and run away as his scepter is broken. Clara kisses the Nutcracker, and he changes back to prince Eric form. The latter realizes the Sugar Plum princess was with them all along; it is Clara, herself, and she take the appearance of the princess right then. Clara wake up on the couch on Christmas morning. Clara can't find her Nutcracker doll anywhere, but her aunt Elizabeth came into the parlor with the son of a dear friend of her: Eric, who's the prince perfect look-alike. Personality Clara is kind, clever, brave and true; she's been sheltered by her grandfather, but knows that, if she stay clever and brave, anything is possible. Trivia -Her kingdom is unspecified. -She appears in ''Barbie in the Nutcracker ''(2001). -The Sugar plum princess is actually the Sugar plum fairy in the original ballet. The fairy denomination is kept in some versions of the movie, like the French one. In this version, she actually named the Sugared almond fairy. -Despite being called a princess, Clara still have magical powers and is technically a fairy. -In the original ballet, the Sugar plum fairy and Clara were separated characters. Either of them being a princess is specific to the Barbie version. She is Russian. Gallery Clara.png 5483275_orig.jpg aB7NV1djnB4.jpg Barbie_in_the_Nutcracker_Official_Stills_Clara.png Barbie-in-the-Nutcracker-barbie-in-the-nutcracker-13789306-1696-2080.jpg Barbie-in-the-Nutcracker-barbie-in-the-nutcracker-13789366-1418-1041.jpg Barbie-in-the-nutcracker-barbie-movies-24587456-1024-576.png Barbie-The-Nutcracker-barbie-movies-1808802-624-352.jpg Category:Kind-hearted princesses Category:Persons Category:Fictional characters Category:Barbie movies princesses Category:Honorary princesses Category:Animated princesses Category:Magic users princesses Category:Sisters Category:"Happy ending" princesses Category:Living princesses Category:Teenagers Category:Slavs Category:Princesses who did not know they were one at first